The Lion is the Angel
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: When he is suddenly taken into the care of Auron, Tidus will learn to how to hope and trust his new caretaker.


Two new stories in one day, I'm on a roll or something! This story was greatly inspired by the song, Lion, by Rebecca St. James, and honestly, I was always curious about the ten years from when Auron and Tidus met to the start of the game. So, consider this something like a prequel of sorts. I hope you know the title is reference to the chorus line of the song that inspired the story. The character of Leann is a original character of the story, if Tidus is the dream version of Shuyin, than shouldn't Lenne also have a dream version? Though in all honestly, her appearance and name are what I based her off. Also, this is inspired some AuronxTidus doujinshi I read, you can download it here: pharaoh-doll / doujinshi/ (Remove spaces to activate the link) However, if you're not a yoai fan, don't go there.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix, story, plot, other OCs and Leann belongs to me. The song, though not actually, belongs to Rebecca St. James. I strongly suggest you listen to the song while reading this.

* * *

The Lion is an Angel

Mysterious. That was the only word to describe the strange man in red who arrived suddenly at the memorial, the seven year old boy couldn't think any other word to describe him. Compared to his small size, the strange man seemed like a giant. He wore a long bright red coat that was held in place by the belt around his waist, the coat covered the black clothing he was wearing underneath, his left arm was in the coat to make it look like it was a sling for some reason, while the right was properly in the sleeve. The boy had never seen any man with long raven black hair other than his father, and he couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses he had on but he could tell his right eye was shut for good because of a scar on his face.

Everyone in the room was scared of the man, calmly he walked in and went up to the boy. He knelt down so he could walk with him face to face. "You don't have to worry anymore, Tidus." He said, surprising the boy. "You're not going to be alone anymore." The boy, whose name was Tidus, was wondering how this strange man knew who he was and how he found him, curious on who this man was. The memorial service started and went on without incident, afterwards Tidus got sleepy and fell asleep. Picking up the tired boy, the man took him to his home. The next morning, Tidus woke up to the smell of food and got out of his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Walking into the kitchen, Tidus was amazed at the amount of food that was laid on the table.

Shyly, Tidus took a seat at the table and bit into some of the food on the plate in front of him. It tasted very good and Tidus continued to eat. The strange man came up to the table and sat down, reading the paper. Tidus nervously ate his breakfast and finally got up the courage to ask, "Who are you, mister? How do you know my name? And why are you here?" Tidus was also wondering why he was in his house, serving breakfast and if he was the one who brought him home after the service since he fell asleep.

Putting his hand to his mouth so he could think, Tidus almost thought he saw a smile on his face before there was a serious look on his face and he answered his question, "My name is Auron. I met your father, somewhere far away from here and he talked about you sometimes. He asked me to look after you because... something happened to him. But lets not talk it anymore, finish up your breakfast and get ready for school." Tidus continued to eat his breakfast, but almost couldn't believe what he told, Auron met his father, that was impossible, his father was to said have died off the coast of Zanarkand. While he ate, Tidus looked at Auron, Tidus was honest with himself that while Auron looked scary and he wasn't sure about his relationship to his dad, there was something about him that Tidus knew he could trust him. Pushing the thought into the back of his mind, Tidus finished his breakfast and got dressed for school.

As he was about to leave, Auron came up and said, "Tidus, would you mind showing me the path to your school? That way, I'll know where to go when it's time to pick you from school?" Confused, Tidus nodded and led his new guardian to his school. As they neared the school, Tidus nervously saw the three bullies in his class and tried not to make contact with them, he also saw his teacher, Leann. She was a tall woman with long brown hair, which hid her ears and partially hid her beaded earring, and Tidus waved at her and shouted loudly, coming to them, she knelt down and smiled at Tidus, "Tidus, how have been you since your mother's death?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Leann." Tidus said, trying to smile to cheer her up. Leann smiled and noticed Auron, she asked, hiding a faint blush on her face, "Who is this handsome looking tough man?" "That's Auron, he's taking care of me now. Because... someone who knew my father asked him to take care of me." "How kind. I'll take him from here, Auron. I'll see you later." Leann said, standing up and guiding Tidus to his homeroom. Tidus waved goodbye to Auron and he waved back, giving a small smile and left to get some business done before returning to pick him up. Seeing this, the three bullies cooked a plan to torture him when the time came.

The first attack came during the morning recess period, Tidus was practicing a spare blitzball when they came over to him. The leader, a rather obese boy with light brown hair and large front teeth, grinned and snapped his fingers, the tallest of the group, a boy with short dark red hair and almost female features, and the shortest of the group, a boy with long silver hair tied back into a ponytail and bright green eyes, walked up to Tidus. No one seemed to hear or care about the screams they heard, they all assumed because he was the son of the greatest blitzball player ever, he could handle himself.

However, the fight was broken up by Leann, and everyone regretted their action. They had never seen Tidus so beaten before, due to the fact the three boys never really hurt him before and only threatened him before the death of his mother. But neither the children or Leann did anything because of a certain connection that the three boys had. So the day continued with Tidus being hunted down by the three boys. By the end of the day, Tidus waited with Leann as Auron came by to pick him up from school. It wasn't surprising to Leann that Auron was shocked to see Tidus all beaten up and asked for a explanation, but Leann suggested that Tidus be taken home first than everything would be explained.

So, after Tidus' wounds were treated and he was cleaned then put to bed, Auron got two cups of teas, one for himself and one for Leann. He placed the cup in front of her, she said, "Thank you..." Leann took a small sip before there was silence for a moment, Auron asked, "Who are the people who attacked Tidus?" Taking out a tablet of some kind, Leann tapped a few key, then placed it on the table before Auron. He picked it and looked at the image that appeared on the screen, Leann explained, "The big round boy is the leader and son of the principal of the school. His lackeys are the sons of the chairman of the school's supervisor."

Seeming to understand, Auron thought about what he had been told, the boys were the children of the school leaders, and because of that, they believed that they had complete control of the school and escape any punishment they should deserve. Obviously, most of the school didn't like the treatment and couldn't tell their parents because they wouldn't believe it. Leann went on to explain that it wasn't that bad before, it was merely playful threats and light punches, but when Jecht disappeared, that's when the warning signs appeared. They began to hit Tidus more hard and the threats became more dangerous. But now that his mother was gone, that would be the catalyst for more harsh treatments from the threesome.

"Alright, then. I understand the situation, thank you, Leann." Auron said, giving her back the tablet. Leann smiled and nodded, the two finished their tea and afterwards, Leann got ready to leave. At the door, she told Auron, "Tell Tidus that if he ever needs someone to talk to at school, he can come to me or any of the teachers. And give him my best wishes." "Will do, be careful on your way home. And you're welcome to visit us again, try to wear a simple kimono when you do." Auron said, smiling at her. Leann blushed slightly and smiled, nodding, "Right, see you tomorrow."

From then on, as the days passed, Tidus continued to get bullied by the three boys and was always treated by Leann and Auron as well learning how to defend himself with Auron's help while Leann watched them. During these days, Tidus didn't felt that he was living a life long dream, but that he was now in a world that brought by Auron, when he took him from everything that he once knew on the day of his mother's funeral. But he now knew what it felt like to hope for a new day when he practiced his swordplay with Auron, promising not to use it in public to show off. With Auron as well as Leann, Tidus knew that he could face tomorrow and he could 'fly' to new heights. When asked by one of his classmates what is like to live with someone like Auron, Tidus couldn't describe it. It felt like living with the most furious and dangerous creature alive, but that creature was also very gentle and caring toward him.

Six and half months after Tidus and Auron began to live together, one of the three boys had gotten Tidus in trouble by focing him to show what he had learned from Auron. The two kept quiet when they walked home, Tidus stayed in the living room while Auron made dinner. Before they ate, though, Auron looked at Tidus for a moment. Tidus didn't look back, he didn't like when Auron stared at him, though he had learned that those eyes held a greater wisdom in them, when he looked at him, it felt like he was staring into his core. Auron suddenly touched his head gently, Tidus looked at him and smiled, hugging him. Knowing that all was forgiven, the two went to eat dinner.

Straight after dinner, Leann came over and Tidus got ready for his sword training. Auron decided to show him some different moves before Tidus practiced his own. As he watched with Leann, Tidus felt that he was right when he talked about living with Auron, no words could describe the power, security, and gentleness that he felt when he was with Auron. Gripping his chest, Tidus smiled as he watched Auron practiced and wished that he would be that good one day. While taking a break, Leann noticed how Tidus was looking at Auron and asked, "Hey, Tidus. You've been living with Auron for half a year now. What do you think of him?"

"It's kinda hard to talk about." Tidus said. "It's not like I'm living my dream of finally being away from my dad, but more like I'm now in a world that Auron created when he took away from my old life on my mom's funeral. Now thanks to him, I know how to hope for a new tomorrow and face a new day with both him and you by my side. Almost like I can 'fly' to new places I've been before. I mentioned to one of my classmates that living with Auron like living with the most dangerous and furious creature ever alive but that creature is... Well, you know." Leann smiled and nodded, watching the training.

During school, the next day, Tidus was sitting at his desk, preparing himself for his fourth period class when the three boys walked to him. Concerned, Leann watched the confrontion from her desk and sighed, after they left, she headed for Tidus' desk. "Hey, Tidus, what did they want with you? Something important?" she asked, Tidus didn't look at her and said, "It's nothing, they just wanted to talk with me." "I don't think that's the truth." Leann said, trying to comfort him, but Tidus shouted, "It's nothing! Nothing... that concerns you, Ms. Leann." However, Leann couldn't help but be concerned for Tidus and worriedly watch him leave class at the end of the day. She was staying late to look over all the papers she had received during the day and was surprised when Auron suddenly entered her room.

"Leann, where is Tidus?" Auron asked, deeply concerned. "I didn't see him at the gate. I wondered if he was staying late for some reason." "I haven't seen him since the school day ended," Leann said, getting just as concerned. She immediately left her room and headed for the principal's office where she knew the three boys would be. Auron waited outside and saw Leann come out, keeping quiet. Taking a deep breath, she said, "The boys dared Tidus to go to the forest near the mountain area directly after school so he could prove he's not a chicken, but no one goes there because it's so dangerous." Without a word, the two looked at each other and headed the forest to save the young boy. Meanwhile, Tidus was shaking as he ran through the forest.

He heard a loud roar when he thought he stepped a weird stick which turned out to be a tail of a vicious creature living in the forest. Scared stiff, Tidus began to run as fast as he could, ignoring the fact that his clothes were getting torn as well as getting cuts by the throns and sharp breachs of the trees and plants around him. Because he didn't bring his practice sword, he couldn't defend himself and could only run for his life. After running for a mile and half, Tidus tripped over a root and fell to the ground. Tidus struggled to sit up and examined his newest wound, his right knee was skinned and cut open. He looked up at the predator that was after him. Figuring that this was the end, Tidus closed his eyes and waited for the attack. However, he heard familiar shouts and opened his eyes to a big surprise.

Auron and Leann were bravely fighting against the creature and winning from what he was seeing. Leann was wielding a beautiful hand crafted staff while Auron had some kind of sword. Tidus only watched in surprise as they fought against it, he was silent as he watched the two adult he trusted fight and work together to protect him. The fight ended with Auron getting a drink of the jug he always jugged and then spit the blade before slashing at the creature and it dropped dead. Gasping for air, Auron went to Tidus and knelt down to face him. "You okay, Tidus?" he asked, greatly concerned for the boy.

Slowly, Tidus' eyes began to fill with tears and he threw himself onto Auron, crying hard. "I'm sorry, Auron! I'm so sorry!" he shouted, holding onto his red coat tightly as he cried onto the nape of his neck. "Those boys just kept saying bad things about you and they said the only they would make it stop is if I come to this forest and tried to survive the whole here! I just wanted them to stop saying bad things about you..." "It's okay, Tidus, it's going to be okay." Auron said, calming the young boy down. "I'm here, all is well..." Leann smiled and wiped her eyes of her own tears, as she watched the young boy and his guardian, comforting one another

The trio went back to the school where Tidus finally had the courage to reveal the parents to the bullies' parents and got them to confess. Leann smiled as the boys finally got the punishment they deserved for everything they put Tidus and the other students through. Of course because of his injuries, Tidus had spent time at home to recover, but it was only for two weeks and many of his other classmates came to visit him. But once he recovered, Tidus enjoyed the time he spent with his new-found friends, though Leann confessed to Auron that she liked him, the two decided to remain good friends. From then on, Tidus enjoyed all the days he spent with his new family and he didn't want it any other way.

* * *

And that's the end. If you're disappointed about the fight, sorry, I'm a lover/writer, not a fighter. R&R, please. I would like some good criticism, please.


End file.
